Masters' Class
by EM79
Summary: A 'deleted scene' fic taken from Fix You shortly after Jo is discharged from hospital a first time JoSam piece, rated M for ff sexual content.


**Masters' Class**

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in this piece – except Joseph Phillip Nixon – I'm just borrowing them for fun and frolics, no profit making involved or intended._

_**Warning**: This is a one shot 'deleted scene' from Fix You (if you haven't read it, what comes next might make more sense if you whiz off and read that first) – itoccurs a few days after Jo isdischarged from hospital after being abducted & attacked. It involves two women in a consensual, loving, sexual relationship so if that isn't your thing or it's illegal where you are, now is the time to ship out. For those of you left, enjoy and feel free to leave any comments, be they good, bad or indifferent!_

Jo smiled as she heard the door slam. Three days after leaving the hospital, she was finally going to spend an evening on her own with her new lover. Abi had taken Joseph to meet a friend, promising to stay over for the night to give Jo and Sam time alone.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day?" Sam flopped onto the couch, stifling a yawn before answering.

"Tiring! I can't believe how much chaos there was waiting for me after just a couple of days off." Breathing in deeply, Sam commented, "something smells delicious. Where's Abi with my gorgeous grandson?" Sam sat forward on the sofa, craning her neck to see into the hallway for any sign of two of the most precious people to her.

"I hope you're hungry, I think I over estimated on portion sizes. Abi's out for the night at Sarah's so I'm afraid you'll have to put up with my just company tonight." Jo handed Sam a large glass of wine smiling as Sam looked at her properly for the first time.

"You look gorgeous. Where's your sling?" Sam noted Jo's right arm was down by her side, now sporting a brace to support her wrist in place of the cast Sam had left her with that morning.

"Thank you. I spoke to the physio today while I was at the hospital, she agreed it would be a good thing to try without the sling for a few hours each day, gently mobilise my shoulder so it doesn't seize up. And I had my wrist re-x-rayed too; good news is they've now decided it's not broken after all, just muscle and tendon damage." Jo perched beside Sam on the sofa, leaning in close and placing her lips so softly against Sam's own. The kiss immediately deepened as Sam sought to explore Jo's mouth intimately with her tongue. Jo's hands began to wander of their own accord, smoothing across the planes of Sam's back, feeling the muscles twitching and tensing beneath her touch. A twinge at her shoulder brought her back down to earth with a bump. Pulling away again, she asked "you want to change before supper?" Sam gazed at the buxom brunette, allowing herself to take in the hint of cleavage visible at the edge of the cotton blouse she was wearing. Swallowing hard as her thoughts turned to another appetite needing sating, Sam nodded, knowing she would have to move soon or run the risk of never making it to the dining table. "You scoot upstairs then, it'll be ready in ten." Jo too was feeling the effects of her hormones, sitting so close to the woman who could make her knees tremble with just one look, butterflies in her stomach and a damp heat spreading through her core and pooling between her thighs. Smelling something catching in the kitchen, she broke the spell, moving away to tend to the special dinner she had prepared to thank Sam for risking everything to save her.

Sam picked out her outfit with care, wanting to take pride in her appearance as Jo had done. Finally settling on a pair of light coloured trousers with a tight, black, sleeveless top polo neck and having touched up her make-up, the Acting DI headed back down the stairs, listening to Jo humming along to the CD as she busied herself in the kitchen. It was all Sam could do to resist the urge to spin Jo round and kiss her but was still too mindful of her healing injuries to be too physical. Between the fractures and still fading bruises and the emotional ordeal Jo had suffered, Sam was determined to let the brunette take control.

Sensing a presence, Jo spun round, her jaw dropping at the sight of Sam openly appraising her from the doorway, a look of thinly veiled lust adorning her elfin features.

"See something you like?" Jo couldn't help but tease, beckoning Sam closer.

"Mmm, that dessert looks to die for!" Sam winked as she approached, leaning in towards Jo before reaching past her and scooping a dollop of cream off one of the home-made trifles and going to lick it from her finger. Jo deftly caught her by the wrist, enveloping Sam's extended digit in her own lips, allowing her tongue to trail around the tip sensually as she cleansed it of all trace of the cream. Sam felt her stomach somersault and a sharp stab of arousal sear its way through to her core as she watched Jo lick and suck on her finger, her hair lightly tickling Sam's hand as it cascaded over it adding to the sensation.

"I can't have you spoiling your appetite with that when we haven't even had the starter yet." Jo grinned, well aware of the effect she was having on Sam – her dilated pupils and quickened breathing clear signposts.

"Do you have any idea just how…" Sam faltered, at a loss for words to describe how such a simple gesture had made her feel more aroused than she had in years – and the woman had barely made any move on her yet!

"Sensual? Erotic? Arousing? What's up Sam? I thought you were an intelligent woman!" Jo wrapped her relatively un-injured arm around Sam's waist, drawing her ever closer until their bodies were pressed together, the height difference allowing Jo to rest her cheek against the top of Sam's head.

"I am until you touch me and then all I can think about is how much I want you." Sam spoke honestly, relishing the pressure of Jo's body against her breasts and the faint hint of a thigh nudging between her own.

"I won't object to you taking me." Jo's voice was beginning to sound as breathless as Sam's, the prolonged contact driving her hormones wild.

"But I don't know how to…I've never been with…I'll need you to show me." Sam looked up into her lover's eyes, fearful that she would find amusement or, more worryingly, disappointment there but finding only desire and compassion, a heady mixture in her already aroused state.

"Shhh, it's ok. Just follow my lead, ok?" Jo turned the oven off, all thoughts of food forgotten for the time being, lust the only appetite needing immediate attention. She led Sam up the stairs and into the master bedroom they had shared since Jo's release from the hospital, the previous nights having been spent sleeping in one another's arms and nothing more. Sam's breath hitched as Jo turned on the two bedside lamps, returning to the petite blonde and deftly sliding one hand beneath the bottom of her polo neck whilst trailing kisses across her cheeks, neck and jaw-line, pausing every now and again to lavish attention on particularly sensitive spots. Sam's hands grew impatient, wandering to Jo's blouse and beginning to unbutton it, allowing her fingertips to graze the expanse of flesh uncovered with each newly undone button. Natural instinct took over as she cupped Jo's ample breast in her hand, leaning down to suckle on the nipple through the thin cotton bra. She heard Jo's sharp intake of breath, sucked in through clenched teeth and pulled back slightly fearing she had hurt her. "Don't stop" Jo managed to gasp, guiding Sam's head back towards its previous task. The smaller blonde woman turned her attention to the other breast, her hand replacing her mouth on the first so it didn't feel left out. Jo slid her hand higher up underneath Sam's top, running her hand over the smooth skin of her back before finding the clasp to Sam's own bra, releasing it instantly in a well practised move. Sam's mouth opened in shock, an unexpected but very welcome side effect of that being able to pull more of Jo's breast into her mouth.

Jo pulled Sam's head up, tilting her chin so that they could kiss once again, hunger taking over as she fought to remove Sam's top, impaired by the restricted movement of her right shoulder. Sam came to her aid, pulling the top roughly over her head and tossing it aside, her bra falling to the floor as soon as the polo neck was removed. Jo swooped capturing both breasts, lavishing attention on the taut nipples with her tongue and fingers in equal measure, all the time guiding Sam back towards the bed, urging her to lie down on the plush duvet. As Sam fell backwards onto the bed, Jo unfastened her trousers and lifted her slender hips, sliding the loose garments down Sam's shapely legs and depositing them on the floor before brushing her hands back up the path they had just travelled. She shrugged out of her own blouse and unzipped her trousers, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them before joining Sam on the bed.

Taking a moment to find a comfortable position, Jo propped herself up on one side, stretching her body the length of Sam's, who lay quietly on her back seeming a little unsure of what to do next. Jo coaxed her into another kiss, drawing back as she felt her hormones rushing to take control once again.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jo felt she needed to ask the question before it was too late for either of them.

"More sure than I've ever been of anything," Sam reassured her turning onto her side to face Jo, stealing another lengthy kiss as hands started to wander at will along the curves and contours of this new terrain opening up to her. Far from feeling strange, Sam found tracing the curvaceous body beside her more pleasing and stimulating than any man's body she had caressed; the skin so much smoother and more receptive to her touch, the shape intriguing and yet comfortingly familiar. Jo snaked one arm around Sam, pulling her ever closer, guiding her onto Jo's waiting thigh as a hand slipped into her underwear, caressing her buttocks. Sam had thought she could get no more turned on before she would have to be released, a thought which was blown out of the water as Jo's thigh pressed up against her throbbing, sensitive bundle of nerves. Whimpering, she buried her head in Jo's neck, feeling her hips begin to rock of their own accord, driven by the presence of Jo's toned thigh. The buxom brunette encouraged her rhythm, guiding her with the hand still caressing her buttocks, wishing she had the strength in her shoulder to support her weight whilst she buried her hand deep with the scorching dampness soaking through Sam's underwear. She teased the soft fabric of the panties down over Sam's hips, working with the rhythm she had settled into, hampered by only having one hand.

"Sam, do you trust me?" A sudden thought struck Jo, a way to bring Sam the release she obviously craved without risking aggravating Jo's injured shoulder.

"Of course I do." Sam was breathless, eyes unfocused as she rode Jo's thigh, blinking in confusion and a emitting growl of frustration when contact was retracted as Jo rolled onto her back.

"Come up here, place your knees either side of my head." A fresh rush of liquid fire flooded Sam's core at the realisation of what Jo was suggesting. Sensing some reticence, Jo took hold of Sam's hand, kissing the knuckles lightly. "I want to make you feel as incredible as you deserve to, I want to touch you, to bury my fingers inside you and to cradle you as you cum…but I'm a little incapacitated just now so I'm having to improvise a bit. If it's too much to ask too soon, I'll understand, we can stick with what we had going there." Sam gazed at her lover, still so considerate and compassionate even in the throes of passion.

"It's not that I don't want to Jo, it's just… well, it's been a long day… I haven't showered since this morning." Jo smiled at the less experienced woman's words.

"Sam, sweetheart, if I wanted to know what shower gel tasted like, I'd take a swig from the bottle in the bathroom. I want to taste you, to drink in your scent and your nectar and give you an experience you might not have had before. Is that all that's bothering you?"

Sam nodded shyly before adding in a whisper, "and I'm scared you'll not like me."

Hugging the other woman to her, mindless of the brief pain in her healing ribs, Jo took her turn in reassuring her lover. "That could never happen, I already adore you and love you with every cell in my body." The two women lay entwined for a few moments, content to savour their connection, but it wasn't long before hormones reignited the passion between them, Sam finally manoeuvring herself into position over Jo's head, supporting herself against the iron bed-head.

Tentatively, Jo blew gentle kisses across Sam's moist lips, hovering so tantalisingly close in front of her, seeing Sam shiver at the sensation. She placed her hands on Sam's hips, guiding her in before tracing the very tip of her tongue along the outer edge of Sam's juice coated lips. As the taste of her lover hit home, Jo lost all restraint, feasting on Sam, lapping up her juices as fast as they were flowing from her, tongue swirling around her sensitive nub, tracing letters of the alphabet to see how far she could make it before she came. Releasing one hip, Jo managed to snake two fingers into Sam's opening. Sam bucked against the intrusion biting down on her lip to try and prevent herself from screaming, mindful of the neighbours on the other side of the flimsy wall she was facing. Feeling the first stirrings of spasms against the fingers buried deep inside Sam, Jo took her clit into her mouth, sucking on it. Sam lost her fight for silence, crying out Jo's name as she climaxed, tears streaming down her face in the wake of the most intense orgasm of her life. As Sam bucked against her hand and face,the buxom brunettefelt her own muscles contracting and groaned her own release into Sam's sensitive lips marvelling in its intensity given Sam hadn't touched her. Jo stilled her hand, placing tender kisses against Sam's inner thighs, careful to avoid over sensitive areas as she waited for her lover to recover.

When she had regained enough co-ordination, Sam swung herself onto her back before curling into Jo's side and placing a kiss on her waiting lips, the taste of her own juices still on Jo's mouth an intriguing experience. Lazily, Sam allowed her hand to move towards Jo's own underwear confused when a hand forestalled her. Instantly hurt that Jo wouldn't let her touch her in return for her own incredible experience, Sam looked up her question written on her face.

"I came just watching you and touching you, I don't think I have the energy right now for another. You're incredibly sexy with your guard down!" Sam gaped at Jo's words.

"How can you…I never touched you…are you sure?"

Jo smiled serenely, murmuring "mmm" before pulling Sam's head down onto her uninjured shoulder. "Get some sleep, you'll need all your energy for the next master class!"


End file.
